Night Terrors
by river.and.the.doctor
Summary: prompt fill: Rachel and Santana have just started dating and Rachel calls Santana in the middle of the night because she heard a noise in her apartment and is scared. ONE-SHOT


**Fill for a prompt I got on tumblr:**  
><strong>rachel and santana have just started dating or have been dating for a couple of months and rachel calls santana (or vice versa) in the middle of the night because she heard a noise in her apartment on the first night living alone after kurt moved out<strong>

**I don't own glee or it's characters.**

**Hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

><p>An insistent beeping enters Santana's sleep and at first she thinks she is having some weird ass dream again. However as the sound continues on she slowly starts to rise from slumber and soon enough realises the beeping is actually coming from her phone.<p>

Rolling over she groans into her pillow, annoyed to be woken up at god knows what hour.

Briefly she contemplates just letting her phone go to voicemail but by now her brain is awake enough to realise that a phone call in the middle of the night could be important.

Grabbing her phone she squints her eyes at the bright light it emits and without looking at the caller-ID she picks up. "Whoever this is you'd better be death or dying else imma make sure you will be."

At first she doesn't hear anything but after a few seconds she hears a quiet and breathy "Santana?"

It makes her sit up in bed, waking up even further as she tries to figure out what is going on. Finally her eyes adjust to the light somewhat and she takes quick glance at the screen to see who is calling. "Rachel?" she ask, smirking slightly "is this a booty call?"

She knows that no, it's probably not, but still she can't help but tease the other girl a little bit.

The truth of the matter is they haven't even have sex yet, a thing that – after two months of dating – is an unusual thing for Santana. However, Rachel had told her that she really wanted to wait for a bit longer and Santana had respected that and, this time, had actually agreed.

It makes her seem like some kind of love-struck idiot from one of those god-awful sappy movies Rachel likes to make her watch, but she really wants this time to be special. Not that she will ever admit it to anyone else though.

Rachel's scoff on the other end of the line brings her back to the present and she knows for sure that the brunette is currently rolling her eyes at her.

"Seriously though Rach, what's up?" Santana asks, wanting to make there isn't actually something wrong.

In response she hears Rachel sigh before letting out a tiny, whimpered "I'm scared."

It makes Santana smirk because she knows right away what is really going on here. "Does this have anything to do with the horror movie I told you not to watch but you probably watched anyways?" she asks mockingly, knowing by now how stubborn Rachel can be.

It's silent for a beat but then she clearly hears a reluctant "maybe…" and it makes her smile even wider.

"Well, sucks to be you then." She tells the brunette in return. "It's what you get when you don't listen to me. Now since you're not actually dying imma get my beauty-sleep on again. Night Rach."

"Wait!" comes the slightly panicked response and while Santana may be a bitch she is not actually heartless enough to just hang up. "There are sounds" Rachel continues.

"Sounds?" she asks, more to appease Rachel then taking her serious. "Did you see any ghosts or men with chainsaws too?"

She knows she is being kind of mean right now but she feels like it's justified after having just been woken up in the middle of the night. Also, it's very obvious that Rachel is being a drama-queen again so she reserves the right to make fun of her.

"Santanaaa" the brunette whines in return. "I'm serious what if there is really a murderer sneaking around? Do you really want to make fun of me, only to wake up to a newspaper headline saying 'young Broadway star savagely murdered in Bushwick apartment'!?"

The dramatic description makes Santana chuckle, by now used to the other girl's dramatics. Honestly, if someone had told her one year ago, she would be dating an overdramatic and perky girl with a fetish for singing loudly at any given time she would have laughed in their face. Now however she wouldn't want it any other way. Yes, their personalities are basically opposites but somehow they just really fit together.

"Well what do you want me to do?" she asks with a sigh, knowing that by now she has woken up enough to have trouble going back to sleep again.

It stays silent for a while, Rachel obviously contemplating what to say next. "Could you maybe… come over?" she eventually says, the pout she is sporting obvious from the tone of her voice.

"Really Rach?" Santana asks incredulously in response "You want me to make my way across New York in the middle of the night just because you are scared of monsters under your bed!?"

What Rachel doesn't know however is that she is already out of bed and searching around for some track pants. She knows the other girl will keep whining and calling until she says yes anyways so she might as well just suck it up and go.

Maybe, if she's honest, she's also kind of looking forward to seeing Rachel again but whatever…

"Please" the other girl draws out and Santana rolls her eyes before letting out an annoyed "fine, I'll be there soon" before hanging up. If she is going to track through the dark just to appease Rachel she is damn well going to make sure the other girl knows just how thankful she should be. Santana Lopez doesn't get up out of bed for just anyone.

It doesn't take her long before she is walking up the stairs towards Rachel's (and formerly Kurt's) apartment.

She knocks on the door loudly, wanting to be let in as soon as possible and hopefully be back home and in her bed asap in order to catch at least a few more hours of sleep.

There is shuffling on the other side of the door and Rachel's voice floats through it. "Who's there?"

"It's me Rach, who else would be knocking in the middle of the night?" Santana calls back, smiling at the weirdness of this whole situation.

After that she hears the clicking of different locks popping open and it's not long before she is greeted by the sight of Rachel, wearing pink pj's, and holding up a spatula in defence.

It's fucking adorable yet Santana can't help but let the opportunity pass to snidely ask Rachel if she was going to bake the murderer pancakes.

"Just get in Santana, and lock the door." Rachel volleys back before walking away towards her bedroom-partition again.

Doing as she is told Santana makes sure all locks are properly secured again before following the other girl, not sure what she's supposed to do now. "So you want me to like check for monsters under the bed?" she asks, hovering in the entryway unsure and watching as Rachel gets into bed again.

Now it's the brunette's turn to smile before she flips open the bedding and pats the spot beside her. "Come here you." She demands in her no-nonsense diva-voice.

Raising her eyebrow in response Santana tells her "are you sure this isn't a booty call?" She won't complain though and dutifully steps into the bed next to Rachel. The other girl in turn ignores her comment and pulls her down so she is laying on her back fully. After that it doesn't take Rachel long before she's snuggling up to Santana's side, burrowing her head in the crook of the latina's shoulder and neck.

"Rachel?" Santana asks, confused as to what is going on and if she's actually supposed to spend the night here. They haven't done that before and she doesn't want to accidentally cross some kind of boundary.

In turn Rachel mumbles a sleepy "Shut up Santana" before wrapping her arm around her waist and shuffling even closer. It's obvious the brunette is already well on the way to falling asleep.

"What about the murderer though?" Santana can't help but ask and the questioning hum Rachel gives her in return makes her wonder where the brunette's nightly fears suddenly went.

She knows better than to think that Rachel would actually be crazy enough to fake being scared just to get her to come over in the middle of the night. Yet, she can't help but wonder.

It's no use to try and figure it out now though, being back into a warm bed again is making her sleepy and she too is close to slumber by now.

So, with the goal to definitely ask Rachel about her true intentions tomorrow, she gives the girl in her arms a lingering kiss on her forehead before relaxing her muscles and closing her eyes.

Totally missing Rachel's triumphant smirk in return.


End file.
